Star Trek: Voyager GHOSTS OF THE FUTURE
by T. Cummins
Summary: Voyager faces the original Enterprise.
1. Emergence

By T. Cummins  
  
2001  
  
(Story based on characters and environments created and owned by Paramount)  
  
Chapter One - "Emergence"  
  
Kathryn Janeway emerged from her ready room the instant she heard the alert sound. She had given orders not to be disturbed unless an emergency arose and true to life traveling through the Delta Quadrant one apparently had. The slight jumble of her shoulder length, auburn hair was evidence she had spent most of her time, slumped over her desk with her head resting on her arms. She tugged and straightened her uniform as she briskly strode on to the bridge, leaving behind the relaxed disposition of her privacy. Her head was still filled with the sweet sounds of Gustav Mahler's Symphony No.2, which had captivated her since childhood and still had the capacity to transport her thoughts a thousand light years away. There were times she wondered about the life she might have led if she hadn't pursued a career in Starfleet, but then she would remember how much a part of her identity was defined by her role as Captain. As she progressed though the room, Kathryn's attention was instantly drawn to the main view screen. The image of a monstrous, roiling astronomical tempest, lay directly across Voyager's intended course. Incandescent cerulean clouds of turbulent energy billowed like an evening thunderstorm from one end of the viewer to the other. After a moment she forced her attention away from the mesmerizing spectacle, to inspect the crew currently on duty. Commander Tuvok stood at the science station, busily tapping out commands on his console, only raising his head long enough to briefly acknowledge her presence. Harry Kim manned the operations station opposite Tuvok. His face betrayed a complex combination of wonder and concern that gave him the aspect of nervous parent. Tom Paris calmly sat at flight control, apparently standing by for further orders. He was turned with his back to the viewer as if what it displayed held no interest for him. At the center of the bridge, First Officer Chakotay stood, waiting to report what had transpired. His halfhearted smile and tense posture indicated he was troubled by recent events and was anxious about exploring their meaning. He rhythmically tapped the data pad he held his hand as if to pass the time before the Captain spoke to him. "Alright Commander. What have we got?" She could tell before he spoke that Chakotay found it difficult to frame his response. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then down at the deck beneath her feet, as if searching for thoughts he could no longer retrieve.  
  
After a brief silence he cautiously relayed the significance of the alert. "I'm not certain what it means, but that disturbance out there is radiating signals from what appears to be the Alpha Quadrant." Kathryn's face betrayed the shock and hope of possibilities. Chakotay was expecting her response and hurried to explain further. "I know it sounds wonderful but there are a few problems. First of all we can't seem to get away from it. No matter how fast or in what direction we travel, it moves into our path blocking our way. Further, we've detected unstable gravimetric fields that are strong enough to tear this ship apart." Janeway turned to study the image as Chakotay continued. "Sensors also show there is apparently an unidentified space vessel passing through the center of the spatial anomaly heading directly toward us. How they've managed to survive a journey through that nightmare is a mystery."  
  
When he finished he silently studied the side her face searching for clues to her response. Captain Janeway didn't like what she had been told. They had somehow stumbled across a possible shortcut home, but it was tainted by dangers like an escape route through a minefield. She meant to have more information before she would decide how to proceed. "Tuvok. Can you give me more information on the approaching vessel?"  
  
The Commander was already busy compiling data and dispassionately stated the facts with his unwavering stoicism. "Captain, initially the sensors indicated that the approaching vessel was a Federation starship. It is possible the sensors recorded a reflection of Voyager although I am at a loss to explain such readings. As the craft drew nearer however, she was positively identified as a Kazon battle cruiser. She is currently traveling on an intercept course."  
  
Tom Paris was the first to react to the news. "The Kazon? What on earth are they doing out here? We left them behind over a year ago." Before anyone could respond, the main viewer clearly showed the familiar design of a Kazon ship emerging from the disturbance in a flash of discharging energy.  
  
Voyager's history was replete with negative encounters with the Kazon and Janeway reacted on the side of caution. "Tom. Back us off. Get us some distance." Captain Janeway watched in astonishment as Paris activated the controls to reverse course, and produced the opposite result. Voyager lurched forward in the direction of the approaching ship to everyone's dismay. "All stop!" Janeway stepped behind Paris and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hold our position. Lets try and find out what's going on here. "  
  
Captain Kirk sat at the edge of his command chair and firmly gripped its solid arms. His attention was firmly fixed on the main viewer as he scanned for signs of what lay ahead. The Enterprise violently rocked back and forth as though it were a barrel plunging down an endless waterfall. While investigating the disappearance of a Federation ore freighter, the ship had been caught in an unidentified spatial anomaly and was being reluctantly drawn toward a destination that was unknown and unwelcome. Everyone on board clung to whatever they could grasp as the ship was buffeted by powerful turbulence. "Mr. Sulu, try to keep us in the middle of this thing."  
  
The helmsman acknowledged with a hint of strain in his voice. "Aye Sir. I'll do what I can. The controls are barely effective."  
  
Kirk forced his seat around to face the science station. "Spock, any change in readings?"  
  
Mr. Spock stared intently at the readouts from the scanners. The bluish illumination of the viewer gave him a ghoulish aspect as he responded. "No significant change. We continue to hurtle toward uncharted inter dimensional space at warp speed." He briefly paused, then turned and faced his captain. "The anomaly is similar to a wormhole or singularity but its composition and cause is as yet undetermined. Gravitational pressures are bearable but increasing rapidly." The officers stationed around the circular ring of the bridge, hung on Spock's every word, eager for some small bit of hope in what he said. Despite his calm, Vulcan reserve a hint of agitation slipped into Spock's demeanor. "I regret that I have nothing relevant to add at this time."  
  
Kirk sat and stared for a moment. He had always been at his best while solving problems but his mind was filled with nothing but endless questions. "I should have known better than to investigate the blasted thing in the first place." Captain Kirk pounded the arm of his chair to emphasize his frustration.  
  
"Captain look!" Sulu's warning drew the attention of everyone on the bridge.  
  
The main viewer showed that in the distance, the center of the disturbance was clearing. After a moment a few scattered stars could be seen and in the midst of them there sat a ship directly in their path. "Spock! What is that?" Kirk spun in his chair back toward his first officer.  
  
"Captain. We are apparently approaching the event horizon of the anomaly. Our velocity has slowed by one third and decelerating. Gravitational fields continue to fluctuate but pressure against the hull is lessening. I am scanning ahead." There was a short pause then Spock continued. "Initially sensors detected a Federation style vessel at the mouth aperture. I suspect we temporarily received a data reflection. However upon further scan, sensors clearly detect a Klingon Battle cruiser dead ahead."  
  
Captain Kirk instantly leapt to his feet. "Shields up. Red alert, all hands to battle stations." 


	2. Conflict

Chapter Two - "Conflict"  
  
Captain Janeway stood behind Paris, watching the Kazon ship close in. She felt a deep sense of wrong as the mysterious vessel drew nearer and fought to ignore the looming presence of dread that invaded her thoughts. Action was the remedy she needed to clear her head and help her focus. "Open a channel. Hail them." Janeway stepped around the flight control station and toward the viewer as the snowy outline of the alien captain's face appeared on the screen. The image was so distorted there was no way to visually determine his identity. "Can you clear that up?"  
  
Harry Kim stood at his station, furiously typing commands at his console. He responded to Janeway's request after a few seconds of obvious consternation. "I'm sorry captain. There seems to be some powerful interference. It may be our proximity to the anomaly."  
  
The audio transmission suffered in the same way. All that could be heard was a long popping hiss with intermittent breaks that allowed only a few words to be understood. ".Captain.fight.must.attack.yours.reply." Voyager's bridge fell silent, as everyone tried to guess the meaning of the message, although the speaker's intent and tone was apparently hostile.  
  
Kathryn contemplated for a few moments, considering her response. She turned and glanced at Chakotay to read his face and found an expression that equaled her feelings. "Kazon vessel. This Is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Please repeat your transmission." She paused a moment when the figure on the screen seemed to react to her statement. "We wish to speak to you regarding your journey through the spatial anomaly. I offer a truce so that we may confer. Please respond." Janeway's request was met with continued static.  
  
"Captain. The Kazon ship's shields are active and she is now locking weapons." Tuvok paused a moment and looked pained. He placed his hand to the side of his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Tuvok what's wrong?" Janeway ordered the Kazon's weapons array targeted. "Tom, prepare for evasive maneuvers."  
  
Chakotay moved to help Tuvok. "Commander we need more information. Tuvok!"  
  
A moment later his eyes opened, the pain of a moment before was replaced with an odd look of satisfaction. Chakotay and Janeway stared, waiting for an explanation. "Captain. I sense a Vulcan aboard the Kazon vessel."  
  
A phaser blast interrupted the discussion.  
  
Paris spun in his seat to face Janeway. "She's taking a shot at our shield generators Captain. One Kazon cruiser doesn't stand a chance against us. Where have these guys been?"  
  
Chakotay and Janeway both leapt for their seats. "Target those weapons and fire." Paris quickly tapped the console and sent a pulsing ribbon of energy toward where the Kazon ship should have been. The Kazon had effortlessly pivoted on her axis and in a quick burst from her warp engines, swung down and beneath Voyager. The larger vessel was instantly rocked by a double photon torpedo blast. Circuits and power generators exploded all over the ship sending most of the lower decks into temporary darkness. The bridge was bathed in a shower of sparks and rupturing conduit, knocking most of the crew to the deck.  
  
Paris managed to keep his seat and launched Voyager into motion. "At least the helm is responding again. Who the hell are these guys? I've never seen anyone pilot a starship like that."  
  
The moment Captain Janeway got to her feet she began to bark orders. "Get a fix on that ship. Now!"  
  
After clearing the end of the anomaly the Enterprise was able to slow to a crawl. Damage control parties swarmed about the ship, helping to prepare for battle.  
  
Dr. McCoy's sarcastic comment on the intercom helped diffuse some of the tension on the bridge. "Captain. If you are quite through bouncing this ship all over the galaxy I'd like to find out what's going on up there."  
  
Kirk allowed himself a quick smile. "Doctor, I will let you know the moment we discover it ourselves. Do you have a casualty report?"  
  
McCoy was cut off in mid sentence as Spock interrupted. "Sir. The Klingon warship has locked their phasers on our weapons. At such close proximity, our shields would be severely damaged."  
  
Kirk reacted by jumping to his feet and asking Lieutenant Uhura to open a communications channel. "Klingon vessel. This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise. We have no wish to fight, but if you must attack this vessel we will respond in kind. The choice is yours. Reply."  
  
The distorted image that appeared on the screen to resemble the dark interior of a Klingon bridge but there was no way to be certain. The crackling, garbled audio transmission that followed did nothing to clarify the situation. Kirk stood staring at the main viewer trying to understand the broken message until the Klingon Captain seemed to raise his fist in anger. ".you.repeat.no.truce.destroy.them!"  
  
Captain Kirk instantly launched into action. "Sulu, target their forward shields and then lay in the course I gave you. If they want to fight, we'll do it on our terms." Kirk sat back in his chair a waited for the right moment.  
  
"Captain." Spock walked down from his station to stand next to the command chair. "Sir, I sense that there is a Vulcan on board that vessel."  
  
What?  
  
Kirk turned and studied his first officer's face. There wasn't a hint of doubt to be found, but situation call for quick thinking and hard choices. "There's nothing I can do about that now. If you're right I hope he survives. Mr. Sulu, fire!" 


	3. Revelation

Chapter Three - "Revelation"  
  
"Captain. The Kazon vessel is holding our flank. She's.damn! The sensors have been  
  
damaged. I'm getting intermittent readings." Harry crouched down at the base of his  
  
station to open an access panel.  
  
"See what you can do to get them back on line." Captain Janeway struggled back into her chair. Her head ached from the gash across her temple.  
  
"Kathryn, you're hurt!" Chakotay rushed to her and placed his hand on the wound to apply pressure.  
  
"We've all been hurt. Janeway to the Doctor." There was no response. "Janeway to sickbay. Is there anyone there?" There was no reply for a long moment.  
  
"Captain. Neelix here. The Doctor must be off line. I'm doing what I can. There are wounded coming in from the lower decks. I'm sorry but I need help here."  
  
Janeway looked at Tom and considered for a moment. "Neelix, hold on, we'll get someone down there as soon as we can."  
  
Chakotay left Janeway long enough to find a medkit and returned. "Kathryn, hold still till I close this wound."  
  
Janeway began to protest but then allowed Chakotay to help her. "Alright. Tom, keep us moving. Where the hell is that ship?" Janeway paused to scan the main viewer and then the bridge. "Why haven't they fired again?"  
  
Tuvok had been unusually quiet during the attack. He stood at his station after regaining his feet and tried to assist in rerouting vital ships functions along undamaged conduit. He struggled to remain focused on the emergency but the voice in his head was too powerful. He thought it was illogical to believe what the voice was telling him. Everything he knew about the facts of the situation were in conflict with what was being telepathically transmitted. "Captain?" Janeway turned to Tuvok. He thought how powerful she seemed in the face of such adversity and with blood trailing down the side of her face. She deserved his loyalty and friendship. It was logical. "I am in telepathic contact with the entity I perceive as Vulcan in origin. The contact is not altogether secure but I am able to understand certain impressions from him." Tuvok studied Janeway for a moment to evaluate how much information he should reveal. "I believe he is someone I have had contact with before. I do not know his identity as yet."  
  
The Captain looked deeply into Tuvok's eyes. "Please try to stay in contact with him. We may get some answers to all of this before its too late."  
  
Mr. Kim stood and began tapping commands. As he worked he happened to glimpse the viewer. "Captain. The anomaly is gone!"  
  
Spock climbed to his feet and dropped heavily into his chair. The bridge remained dark for a moment before the emergency lights activated. Captain Kirk slowly rose to his feet and walked back to his seat. The rest of the crew struggled to their stations and began to evaluate the damage. "Kirk to engineering. Scotty, what's happening down there?"  
  
A moment passed before Mr. Scott made his way to the intercom. "Sir, the aft shields dropped after the phaser blast we took. Twas' only a glancin' blow, but we were only up to forty-three percent power at the time. When we launched our torpedoes we had very little protection from the concussion wave. The warp engines are out but you should have main power in a few minutes."  
  
Kirk stopped to rub his face in frustration. "Do what you can Scotty."  
  
Sulu turned to help Mr. Checkov back to his station. "Sir. Sensors show the Klingons are moving off. It looks like we're both hurt. If we hadn't moved when we did, they'd have blasted us head on."  
  
Captain Kirk shook his head. "Mr. Sulu, move us off but stay within phaser range."  
  
A moment later Spock appeared next to him. "Sir. I have been attempting to telepathically contact the Vulcan aboard the Klingon vessel. I am not personally familiar with him and I do not yet know his identity, however I believe I have successfully established a link that may prove useful in the resolving our predicament."  
  
Kirk sat wondering how so much could happen in such a short time. "Spock. Do you know why a Vulcan would be aboard a Klingon vessel?"  
  
Spock did not hesitate to answer but he did sound unsure of his facts. "What I have learned thus far is not logical. I have been told that we are Kazon and that this is a Kazon battle cruiser. I do not know who or what a Kazon is, but I will consult the computer for assistance."  
  
Kirk plainly looked puzzled. "Kazon? That figures. I shouldn't be surprised by anything."  
  
"Captain." Seven had hardly stepped off the turbolift before speaking; she rushed straight to Captain Janeway and confronted her. "Why are you engaged in conflict with that vessel?" She continued before anyone could reply. "Are you aware that you have fired on a Federation Starship. Her name and registry is clearly marked on her hull, NCC-1701 U.S.S. Enterprise."  
  
Janeway stood frozen, her face locked in amazement. "Seven, that's impossible. You have to be mistaken!"  
  
Harry instantly re checked his readings. "I can't find anything wrong with the sensors that would mislead us."  
  
Tuvok closed his eyes and bowed his head. We have received a transmission from her captain. He had identified himself as James T. Kirk. I see it now."  
  
Chakotay turned to Tuvok. "How is this possible?" Tuvok opened his eyes and raised his head. "I have been in contact with he who will become Ambassador Spock." 


	4. Determination

Chapter Four - "Determination"  
  
Spock sat at the science station with a distracted expression on his face. Captain Kirk was busy coordinating repair priorities with Mr. Scott and the rest of the bridge was a kinetic flurry of activity. Spock hardly noticed. His mind was filled with information and impressions that he busily went about computing in his complex Vulcan brain. In his thoughts he heard someone in the presence of his counterpart, state facts that he himself had not considered. He instantly went to his sensors and ran a localized scan of the immediate area. Spock had no doubt about what he would find, he had begun to trust the mental link he had joined regardless of how it seem to threaten his logic. Once he completed his investigation he left his station and joined Kirk and Mr. Scott. In a low tone he addressed his fellow officers. "Captain, the anomaly has disappeared. I can find no residual traces within the range of our sensors." Spock paused a moment for the information to sink in. "Further, I find that our present location in space/time has been altered rather dramatically. Our current position is in a remote section of what we would deem the Delta quadrant, nearly sixty thousand light years from where we first encountered the anomaly and approximately one hundred and six years into the future. I will endeavor to provide more precise estimates as soon as possible. Unfortunately I do not have enough data with which I may formulate a hypothesis as to the cause of our current status."  
  
Kirk stared at his first officer; the blood in his veins began to boil. "This just gets better and better."  
  
Scotty appeared to share the Captain's opinion. "Aye. I don't fancy havin' ta figure how we get ourselves back home."  
  
Kirk put his hand to the back of his neck and walked a few steps away then returned. "It seems the key to all of this lies with the Klingons. They are just as out of place as we are. Open a hailing frequency. I want to try to talk to their captain. Even the Klingons have got to want to get home."  
  
Captain Janeway was getting frustrated and she wanted answers. "Somebody please explain to me what is going on."  
  
Seven immediately proposed a possibility. "It is possible that my Borg ocular implants are preventing my perceptions from being interfered with in the way that the rest of the crew seems to be." Seven momentarily turned and shot a glance at Tuvok. "There is also the matter of the Commander's assertion that there is a Vulcan male aboard the other ship. If it were actually the Kazon we were dealing with, it would be highly unlikely that they would be in the company of a member of such a peaceful and logical race."  
  
Janeway turned and looked at the faces that surrounded her. The beleaguered captain wondered privately if she could trust anything that she heard or saw. "Okay. If that's the case, if we are being manipulated in some way we can't explain, who or what is behind it all?" Janeway ran her hand through her hair and paced in front of her crew. "My God, of all the people in the universe to have gotten into a battle with why James Kirk? Why not George Washington?" Captain Janeway continued pacing for a moment and then suddenly stopped. She had come to a decision. "Harry, what is the status of the Kazo.I mean Enterprise?"  
  
Mr. Kim tapped a few commands on his console and reported. "She's eight hundred kilometers off our stern, pacing us. She seems to have suffered damage of her own during the exchange. It still reads as a Kazon ship though."  
  
Janeway then walked over and dropped into her chair. "Open a channel. I'm going to try to contact that ship again. This time I want Seven to handle the controls. Tuvok interpret what you can. Let's see if we can break through this charade and find out what really going on."  
  
Seven walked over to Harry's station and began tapping commands. "Captain, we're being hailed by the Enterprise. Captain Kirk coming on now."  
  
Tuvok couldn't help but squint his eyes as he was assaulted by the dual image on the main viewer. The pale outline of a Kazon officer was superimposed over the image of Captain Kirk. The screen seemed to shimmer and crackle as he attempted to concentrate on the genuine transmission. Paris, Chakotay, Harry and Captain Janeway all saw the blurred image of a Kazon Captain and ships bridge. Seven had no difficulty seeing or hearing the legendary Enterprise captain until something changed. The screen suddenly went black. No one else seemed to notice. Then slowly the image shifted to the bright orange color of fire. Seven started to sweat her pulse began to race. She shook her head threw her hands to the sides of her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and then she noticed at the center of the conflagration the shape of a human skull growing larger and larger until it filled the screen. Only Seven could see the image and only she could hear the warning. In a voice like the sound of an earthquake it spoke to her and filled her with dread like nothing she had never known.  
  
"Listen." It hissed. "Listen to me mortal. You have encroached upon my person like a virus to your fragile human bodies. I am the universe and I will exact payment for your crimes against me." She shook as the icy cold power of its words plunged ever deeper into her mind. "Your time is at an end and I will work my will through you to eradicate you all!"  
  
Everyone on the bridge suddenly turned as Seven began to scream. 


	5. Rescue

Chapter Five - "Rescue"  
  
Seven awoke to the sight of the Doctor leaning over her. She had at some point lost consciousness and apparently been taken to sickbay. "How are you feeling?" When she did not answer, the Doctor turned and picked up a medical tricorder. He waved its sensor over the length of her body. "You gave the crew quite a scare. No one seems to know what caused your outburst, although I am told you suffered from an acute emotional attack of some kind."  
  
Before Seven could respond, the voice quietly spoke to her. "Lie." She tried to blink away her discomfort and then a feeling of calm tranquility flooded over her body. "I do not remember."  
  
The Doctor frowned at her for a moment and then seemed to dismiss his doubts. "Hysterical amnesia is common enough in humans. I imagine the memory will return in a short time. I have given you a thorough exam and I am pleased that you appear in perfect health. I recommend you rest here a while longer and then I prescribe regeneration in your alcove."  
  
Seven fought down her natural feeling to argue the point. "I will comply."  
  
The Doctor smiled at her and left to attend to his other patients. He was hardly out of her sight before Seven arose from the bed and walked out of sickbay.  
  
"Good. You are a fine pawn my dear."  
  
Captain Kirk, Spock, Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy all stood on Voyager's bridge and were astounded.  
  
"Captain Janeway, I have to thank you for allowing us to beam over." Despite the situation, Kirk couldn't rid himself of a sense of child-like wonder at what he beheld. "As I'm sure you are well aware, there are any number of possible problems associated with exposing my crew and myself to the people and technology of the future."  
  
Janeway stood before the legendary icon of the Federation and beamed. "Captain, I think the risk is well worth having all of you aboard. If we are going to resolve our mutual predicament, we have to work together."  
  
Spock and Tuvok stood a few feet apart and exchanged Vulcan salutes. They remained silent as the others conversed.  
  
"You've got yourself a mighty fine ship here. I wonder if I might have a wee look around?"  
  
Captain Janeway turned to Scotty with a wide smile. "Commander, I would be delighted to give you a full tour of the ship as soon as possible. Lieutenant Torres would be thrilled to have you in engineering."  
  
Harry Kim had remained at his station. He was listening carefully to every word spoken by the Enterprise crewmembers when the alarm flashed on his console. "Captain!" Janeway and Kirk turned together. "Someone just activated the intruder control protocol in engineering."  
  
Janeway took a step toward Harry. "Shut it down."  
  
Mr. Kim made the attempt. "I'm sorry Captain. Everyone on the entire deck is now unconscious." Harry's face went blank. "Oh, my God. Captain, someone has shut down the coolant injectors to the warp core. It's going to breach in forty one seconds."  
  
Janeway leapt up the steps to stand next to Mr. Kim. "Can you eject the core?"  
  
Harry paused a moment. "The ejector has been manually disabled. We don't have enough time to re engage it. Thirty-five seconds. Wait, it's Seven. She's locked out the bridge controls."  
  
Chakotay couldn't believe his ears. "What's she think she's doing?"  
  
After what he had heard, Captain Kirk launched into action. "Captain. Can you beam Spock and Scott into engineering?"  
  
Janeway spun on Kirk. "Of course, but you can't."  
  
Kirk cut her off. "There's no time. Do it now!"  
  
Captain Janeway struggled with the equation for only a split second. "Harry, do it. Beam them in, now."  
  
Doubt was clearly written on Mr. Kim's face. "Aye Captain."  
  
A second later Spock and Scott disappeared.  
  
Seven was busily rerouting command controls with B'Elanna lying at her feet, when Spock crept up behind her.  
  
"Turn around, they have come for you."  
  
She obeyed the voice, and turned in time to grab Spock's left hand but not his right. Seven couldn't protect herself from the neck pinch that sent her unconscious to the deck. Mr. Scott rushed to the nearest console, studied it for only a second and began to tap commands at blinding speed. The coolant injectors instantly sprang back to life with six seconds remaining before Voyager would have ripped herself apart and destroyed the Enterprise in an all-consuming cataclysm.  
  
Harry exploded in a rush of jubilation. "They did it!" He shot a wide grin at Captain Kirk. "Coolant levels back to normal. All systems coming on line."  
  
Everyone on the bridge was thrilled until the main view suddenly sprang to life. A human skull engulfed in a raging inferno filled the screen for all to see.  
  
"Mortals! You have interfered with the clever and deserved death I had planned for you."  
  
A look of aghast horror was shared by nearly the entire bridge. Only Tuvok stood expressionless. Intense heat radiated from the viewer like a blast from an open furnace.  
  
"I will have to deal with 'The Kirk' in a more direct fashion." The voice rumbled through the minds of the humans like a tempest, filling them all with previously unimagined dread. "Do not be deceived in believing yourselves exempt. Voyager must be made to pay for its crimes as well. You will all be swept into the abyss. My patience has reached its limit and you must all pay the cost of intruding upon my domain. Pray to your impotent gods for mercy, I promise you there will be none!"  
  
Captain Janeway fought down the paralyzing fear and took a step forward. "Who are you? We mean you no harm."  
  
The Skull rotated to appear as if it was staring into her soul. "I am the Universe. I am all that you see and hear and feel. I most assuredly mean you harm. I will be satisfied and you will all be exterminated like the loathsome pests that you are. Hear my words worm and be dismayed!"  
  
As suddenly as it began, the image disappeared and plunged the bridge into darkness like  
  
the last candle of existence being blown out by an acrid gust of doom. 


	6. Winds of Destruction

Chapter Six - "Winds of Destruction"  
  
"Prepare to beam Captain Kirk's party back to the Enterprise."  
  
Harry entered the proper coordinates and waited. Kirk and Janeway stood apart from everyone. The two leaders granted themselves a brief moment of relative privacy.  
  
"Captain are you sure you should leave? We currently have no idea exactly what this life form intends toward us. Its my opinion that we should remain together to discover what this is all about." Janeway had been deeply affected by what they had all just witnessed and her doubt was evident in her tone.  
  
"I belong on my ship, Captain. We will stay in contact and coordinate a plan of action with you, but I have my doubts. This whole scenario is mystery. I honestly don't have any idea what this being has against me. We've encountered some amazing things exploring the galaxy, but I think I would remember meeting him. In any case were all in a lot of trouble and my gut tells me its going to get ugly before we're ready to put up a fight."  
  
Janeway shook Kirk's hand and stepped backward. "Energize."  
  
"Captain, the anomaly has reappeared two thousand kilometers dead ahead."  
  
Janeway turned on her heel and headed for her seat. "Shields up. Red alert. Open a channel to the Enterprise." A moment later Captain Kirk appeared on the viewer. "Captain I'd like you to take up station a few hundred kilometers behind us. Our advanced shielding should provide the Enterprise with a measure of protection should you need it."  
  
Kirk turned and spoke to Spock then pondered for a moment. "I agree. We'll move in, but not so close we can't maneuver. I don't like needing a mother hen, but we'll take all the help we."  
  
The viewer suddenly switched to the image of the anomaly. It filled the screen as it erupted and spouted dark columns of energy from the center of its roiling gray turbulence.  
  
"Captain, we've lost contact with the Enterprise. Our signal is being interfered with somehow." Harry continued trying to re establish the transmission. The anomaly began to cycle like a hurricane and slowly took on a blood red hue that seemed to occasionally spark with bright orange flames. Both ships were rocked by waves of turbulence that crashed against the forward shields and strained the inertial dampers to their limits. The entity spoke to each crewmember. It forced its message directly into their minds like a malevolent whisper of disaster.  
  
"Prepare to die."  
  
Captain Janeway threw her hands to the sides of her head and tried to concentrate. "Tom, try to get us out of here."  
  
Paris settled into his seat and tapped in the commands. "My pleasure." As the warp engines engaged the ship shuddered and lurched but remained stationary. "I'm sorry Captain. We're stuck tight. He's not going to let us just run away."  
  
Janeway ordered Paris to hold their position. The bridge fell silent until Harry shouted a warning.  
  
"Captain, sensors are reading a build up of energy. It looks as if it's going to detonate!"  
  
Gouts of power began to radiate outward from the hub of the monstrous cyclone. Wild bursts of blinding force snaked out from the pulsing core in all directions like the bony fingers of death itself.  
  
"All hands, brace for impact!"  
  
Everyone gasped as the anomaly finally released its pent up fury. It erupted with the dazzling power of a hundred exploding stars. In the midst of the cataclysm, Voyager and the Enterprise survived. Unimaginable power rushed passed the ships in a steady flow. Voyager continued to shudder and tremble as the crew realized they hadn't yet been destroyed.  
  
"Captain, there's something blocking the shockwave, its redirecting the energy around us like shielding."  
  
Janeway spun toward Harry. "Can you get a visual?"  
  
Mr. Kim clung to his bouncing console and carefully entered commands. "Yes." He paused in amazement. "Captain, its Q."  
  
The main viewer clearly showed the familiar image of Q with his arms outstretched, repulsing the blast. Without moving his arms he turned and smiled. "Ah, my dear Kate, I should think you would be glad to see me."  
  
Captain Janeway stumbled to her feet. "Oh my God."  
  
A smirk danced across Q's face. "My God indeed. Leave it to my sweet Katie to pick on the biggest bully in the bar. Never the less, I shall show you chivalry like you have never known." 


	7. Sacrifice

Chapter Seven - "Sacrifice"  
  
After all that had happened; Captain Janeway thought the elusive, nearly omnipotent Q was incapable of surprising her. She was mistaken. As the ship shook and bucked beneath her, Janeway stood staring at the main viewer. Her mind quickly grasped the possibilities of what Q's presence might mean. "Q. How are you involved in this?"  
  
The normally quick-witted entity seemed to be visibly exerting himself against the cosmic forces he now deflected. His response was tinged with a hint of fatigue. "Kathryn, I am involved in exactly the way it appears. I am saving you and your crew from annihilation. There are weighty matters being called to resolution all around you. It is only the limitation of your human brain that shields you from the otherwise obvious truth." Q feigned a sigh. "I see I am going to be forced to reveal even the most crystalline details to you, for the veil of ignorance to be lifted from your."  
  
Janeway cut him off in mid sentence. "Q! Just tell us who this 'Universe' person is and why he wants to destroy us."  
  
Q looked as if his feelings were hurt and looked away for a moment. "Oh, very well. The entity that is now furiously engaged in attempting to scatter your atoms across the cosmos was one of your own. His current nature confounds even the Continuum, but we are aware that he was once a worker bee very much like you. Your kind would know him as William Decker, one time captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I suspect his natural state was altered by some careless act perpetrated by your legendary Captain Kirk."  
  
Janeway turned and looked to her crew for clarity.  
  
Tuvok reported the facts as he read them from his console. "Captain Decker over saw the initial refit of the original Enterprise and was subsequently replaced by then Admiral Kirk on the mission to intercept the V'ger entity. He and a female lieutenant were listed as missing at the mission's conclusion. No organized search for those officers was ever conducted."  
  
Harry hurriedly interjected. "Excuse me Captain, this isn't just a shockwave. The energy being directed toward us is endless as far as our sensors show. We appear to be completely surrounded by it. Q seems to be the only thing keeping us alive and even he is gradually losing ground against it."  
  
Janeway spun around to the viewer. "Is that true? Are we running out of time?"  
  
Q grunted slightly before answering. "I'm afraid Mr. Kim is correct. I am not equal to the task of protecting you indefinitely. The Continuum is not powerful enough to counter this force." Q paused a moment and bowed his head. If he were human, Janeway would have thought he were praying for strength. Then he resumed. "I find it interesting how unlimited power granted to humans seems to have a most deleterious effect on this our precious universe. This Decker was fused with a fellow crewmate and V'ger to form a cosmically powerful entity imbued with the distasteful human traits of Greed, Hatred, Lust and worst of all madness. His plan to eliminate Captain Kirk from the past is intolerable to the Q. The present timeline must be preserved at all costs which includes sacrificing me. I always knew involvement with humans would be my downfall. In any case I am compelled to act for the greater good. You must all be restored and I must remain."  
  
Captain Janeway turned and scanned the faces around the bridge. Her heart and mind were torn between opposing needs but her conscience won out. "Q, I cannot allow you to sacrifice yourself for us. You must let us go."  
  
Q's head bowed again. "Nonsense." He raised his head to show Janeway his eyes. "You haven't seen the last of me Katie." Q slumped as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Captain Kirk sat in his command chair. Spock and Dr. McCoy stood upon the steps behind him discussing the culture of Beta Antares IV. An odd feeling of detachment crept around the edges of the Captain's awareness. He rubbed his face, straightened his tunic and ordered an increase in speed to warp three. He was suddenly anxious to reach the next destination and get back to business. As he went over his orders from Star Fleet Command, a name danced around his thoughts he couldn't identify. Janeway.  
  
The maelstrom suddenly disappeared leaving an almost deafening silence in its wake. Everyone aboard Voyager exhaled a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
Tom Paris' attention was fixed on the readouts of his console. Captain Janeway stood in the center of Voyager's bridge with Commander Tuvok and First Officer Chakotay at her side. Tears welled up in her eyes when she realized the viewer clearly showed that her long lost ship was in orbit around Planet Earth.  
  
"He sent us home. That annoying, wonderful Q gave us back our lives."  
  
End 


End file.
